


Blue Lips, Blue Veins

by DarkCalloftheRaven



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other, Pale-Red Vacilliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCalloftheRaven/pseuds/DarkCalloftheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius feels guilty for what happened to Nepeta so now he seeks her out in the dream bubbles. ONESHOT Inspired by the song Blue Lips, Blue Veins by: Regina Spektor. Don't own Homestuck or the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Lips, Blue Veins

It is dark in this dream bubble. Just a bunch of gray walls, corners everywhere. However, one troll didn't have any of this in mind. He had his mind on one thing and one thing only: his moirail.

This particular troll was extremely strong. He even broke off part of one of his horns. Yes, this is Equius. Now, he his eyes have turned an impenetrable white color, there are blue lines crossing and circulating around his neck, and a puncture wound in his knee. He is dead. He died by the hand of Gamzee in an attempt to protect his moirail and to stop his murdering rage. He failed.

Because of his failure, he blamed himself; he blamed himself for everything. He blamed himself for not being strong enough. Blamed himself for succumbing to the authority of the hemospectrum. Most of all, he blamed himself for not protecting her. Nepeta.

He knew for certain that she was dead too. He had not seen her in the dream bubbles but, he just knew. Nepeta was not one to stay put for long. She must have gone searching when he didn't return. Equius knew for certain that she had run into Gamzee and had been killed. Poor Nepeta. She didn't deserve the fate that she was given.

So, Equius searched the dream bubbles. He did not know how long it was. It could have been hours, days, months, sweeps. It did not matter. All he wanted to do is see her again and apologize. She would blame him for all the things he did, there was no doubt in his mind. It wouldn't be the same. All because he was too weak.

A distant voice awoke him from his lament. It was soft and a little high pitched. He thought he was hearing things, that it could not be. The voice sounded like it belonged to his dear Nepeta. He followed this voice until he came at a crossroads with the gray walls. It seemed like the voice could be coming from either side. He needed to trust his intuition.

He chose the left side. As he walked, the voice got louder and he found that it was singing a song.

"He stumbled into faith and thought, 'God, this is all there is?'. The pictures in his mind arose and began to breathe. And all the gods and all the worlds began colliding on a backdrop of blue."

There was no mistaking it. It was Nepeta's voice singing. He bolted in the direction of her voice. He rounded the corner, and there she was. Her back was turned to him and she was on her knees, drawing something on the wall that he could not see.

She took a deep breath, "Blue lips, blue veins, blue the color of a planet from far, far away."

Equius walked forward a bit and said shakily, "D→ Nepeta?"

Her head whipped around at the sound. She looked on in disbelief. ":33 E-Equius? Is that you?" She stammered.

"D→ Yes it is." He strode towards her and fell to his knees before her. Tears threatened his eyes but, he would not let them out. Not yet.

Before Nepeta could respond in any way, shape, or form, the words just poured from his mouth, "D→ I am so, so sorry Nepeta. I am sorry that I was not STRONG enough to protect you. I am sorry that Gamzee killed you. I am sorry that for some reason my respect for the hemospectrum was higher than the friendship that we shared. So, if you wish to end our moirallegiance, I understand. I understand that you are angry and upset, and if you wish to turn me away you only need to say the word."

Nepeta sat up a little bit, raised her hand, and slapped him hard right across the face. She shouted, ": That's not why I'm angry you idiot! I'm angry beclaws you went off on your own to fight Gamzee! You always think that you're so strong, and I admit that you are, but we should've gone together. I know that you think that you were purrotecting me but, you knew that you couldn't win. Didn't you? I'm not angry about being dead, I'm angry beclaws you wouldn't let me purrotect you." She then hugged him closely and cried into his shoulder.

"D→ So you don't want to end our moirallegiance?"

":'''33 Of course not. I can't think of anyone who could be a more purrfect meowrail than you Equitty." At this point Equius couldn't hold back anymore. Tears flowed from his eyes.

His voice caught in his throat, "D→ Thank you Nepeta. I could not 100k for a better meowrail than you. You are the one who wanted to be my friend when no one else would. Thank you so much."

Nepeta curled up against him and purred, ":33 Well, now that we're dead, we don't have to worry about running out of time."

"D→ No we don't." He smiled as he put her arm around her.

Although, he hadn't noticed, earlier, Nepeta had drawn a picture of him and her with a diamond in between. But, if you look closely you could see a tiny heart in the center of that diamond.


End file.
